


serious inquiries only

by punkeraa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkeraa/pseuds/punkeraa
Summary: Ben Solo's got tickets for an upcoming concert to one of his favorite bands but has no one to go with. His friend and roommate suggests Ben take out a personal ad in the local newspaper to find someone.Rey answers the ad, eager to attend a concert in a new place.Fluff ensues





	serious inquiries only

It’s silly really, maybe even slightly pathetic putting out a personal ad in the paper so he doesn’t go to the concert alone. But Ben Solo’s dignity can take a small hit if it means he isn’t by himself this Saturday. Plus, Poe assures him, everyone (supposedly) does this. How else are you supposed to meet new people? Aside from hanging out at the mall, cruising on the weekend, and outside at clubs, which Poe also suggested. Ben quickly shut those ideas down, however. It just seems...creepy.

“If some weirdo contacts me, I’m putting all the blame on you, Dameron,” Ben threatens, no real conviction in his voice. He squeezes his large frame into Poe’s tiny coup. 

Poe bellows out a laugh, hopping into the driver’s seat. “Ha! And when you have a great magical time with your new friend I won’t let you forget who to thank.”

They pull off towards their apartment. Ben puts in a Depeche Mode cassette, window open and sun on his face.

He really doesn’t want to go see the Smiths alone.

* * *

Broody, moody Ben Solo excitedly jumps up and down around the living room. One hand covers the receiver of the clunky landline, attempting to muffle his giddy noises. Finn watches amusedly from the couch, Poe at the fridge with chilled beers in hand. 

“Yes! Still here. What information do you need?” Ben asks the radio DJ. 

He paces the small living room a few times, reciting the name on his license, address, and phone number. Only when Ben hangs up that Finn attempts a question. Just to be cut off mid-sentence by an overly enthusiastic Ben.

“I won two free tickets to the Smiths!”

Poe and Finn share a confused look. They don’t really like the sad, slow songs Ben loves (or any of the underground shit he listens to, truthfully) but it’s obvious this is a big deal for their friend. They’re happy for him, especially since it’s the most enthused they’ve seen Ben in a long while. He needs this concert, needs to actually get out instead of never leaving the apartment aside from work. 

Handing Ben a beer and taking a sip of his own, standing right next to Finn, Poe asks, “Which depressing band is that again?”

Not rising to the bait, Ben sits on the couch with Finn, grinning madly. 

“They’re from the UK, they sing that one song you like. _There Is A Light and It Never Goes Out_. Show is completely sold out but the radio station had a pair,” Ben explains. He stares off into space, getting lost in an imagined future where he’s singing his heart out to one of his favorite bands.

“Oh I think I know what you’re talking about,” Finn says, grabbing his boyfriend’s beer and helping himself to some. “Songs are sad but completely relatable, weirdly.”

Taking a seat on the arm of the couch nearest Finn, Poe’s brows furrow in mild confusion. 

“You’ve got two tickets, so who else are you bringing with?” Poe inquires. 

The floor opens up beneath Ben. A black hole, sucking out all of his elation and happiness, leaving behind only dread coupled with a profound sense of social anxiety. Ben truly doesn’t wish to go alone, wants to enjoy the music with someone else. Preferably with a person who enjoys the band as well. No one in his inner circle fits the bill. 

How’s Ben going to find someone?

* * *

A girl wearing a white halter with a baby blue off-the-shoulder knit sweater bounces towards Ben. Her metallic silver heels—which, along with the bubblegum pink skirt, accentuate her long, toned legs—clack against the grimy concrete. She’s bright against the sea of blacks and greys surrounding her, center of attention. Some people snicker behind their hands as she passes, wondering why this obviously misplaced girl is at this venue. 

Ben gulps, silently praying that she isn’t heading for him. This _can’t_ be the same person he’d agree to give the ticket to. People in line start staring at him too the closer she gets. 

Until she’s standing right in front of him, biting down on her glossed bottom lip in a failed attempt to stop smiling so widely. Her teased hair moves with the breeze.

Offering her hand in greeting, she introduces herself.

“Hi, I’m—”

* * *

“Rey? Who spells it like that?” Ben grumbles to himself, making his way back up to his apartment. A small stack of bills and letters in his hand, Ben remembers how little time he’s got left to find someone. The concert’s in three days!

He’d gotten a couple of replies to his ad already, but something was off with all of them. Not that they seemed odd or unsafe; just that something suggested Ben not pick them. And that same feeling guides him to only open Rey Niima’s letter. It’s simple, to the point. Ben likes that. 

_Dear Ben,_

_Hi! My name is Rey and I’m interested in seeing the Smiths with you. My favorite song by them currently is_ Cemetery Gates _._

_Hope to hear back from you._

_Best,  
Rey_

Ben doesn’t even bother opening the rest. He writes out a reply to Rey and mails it to them the same day. He’s got someone to go with.

He can hardly wait.

* * *

“Rey,” they both said in unison. She giggles while he blushes, but her hand’s still reaching out for his.

They shake, holding each other’s gaze and hand a bit longer than necessary. Rey’s hazel eyes captivate him, lulling Ben into a sense of calm. She’s clearly British; mabe that’s how Rey got into them?

Clearing his throat and tilting his head towards the line, Ben asks, “Shall we?”

Rey confidently walks past everyone staring, taking her place behind some people with purpose. Her head held high and spine straight as an arrow, declaring to every passerby this is where she belongs. A rightful place no one can dare take away from her. Ben’s muscles loosen, letting go of the anxiety of being around someone so damn bubbly. But Rey doesn’t care, so why should he?

“I’m Ben by the way, he says, remembering he hadn’t even introduced himself yet.

Rey giggles again, looking up at him with those big, adorable eyes. “Yeah I kinda figured. You looked like you were waiting for someone so I thought it was you. Looks like my intuition was right.”

She smiles at Ben again, her eyes slightly crinkling in the corners. Everyone around him starts slowly melting away, blending into the background so thoroughly they become parts of the brick and sidewalk. There’s a healthy flush on Rey’s cheeks, adding a beautiful glow to her face. The neon lights of surrounding buildings reflect dully off her shiny shoes, bringing Ben’s attention to her long, beautiful legs. He gulps, quickly facing forward again. 

_Holy fuck, she’s beautiful_ , Ben thinks as the line shuffles forward. Doors are opening, concert starting within the hour.

“So how’d you get into the band?” he asks, wanting to get to know Rey. Normally the silence between them would’ve been fine; he hates small talk but something about the girl besides him compels Ben to try anyway.

Rey smiles to herself, biting on her bottom lip once more. She faces him as she talks, still in step with those ahead. 

“So if you haven’t noticed, I’m British. I just moved here very recently, only a couple of months back actually. Back in London I had some friends big into the underground scene. They took me to one of the Smiths first concerts and I was hooked instantly. How about you?” Rey explains. Her gaze never leaves his face, eyes focusing on his lips before looking at his jaw.

Ben clears his throat again before answering. He holds her eyes as he says, “I can’t really remember, honestly. I probably saw their album at the record store and decided to give it a try. This is actually my first time seeing them live.” 

It shouldn’t be possible but Rey’s grin grows wider, her eyes bright as stars. Ben crookedly smiles back, totally at ease. 

“I’m so happy I get to be here for that! It’ll be great, they’re so awesome live! You’re in for a real magical night,” Rey promises. 

Ben believes her. 

As they walk through the doors into a dark, cramped, and slightly musty venue, Rey takes his hand. She bulldozes her way through the crowd, expertly weaving and shoving people out of the way. They’re right on top of the barricade, bodies pushing into them from all sides. Ben should feel trapped, suffocated in the densely packed mob. Yet elation and exhilaration keeps him floating. Rey’s warm, smooth hand tethers Ben. She shoots him a thumbs up.

They whoop and shout with anticipation as the Smiths takes the stage. Ben sings his heart out, throat raw and voice hoarse by the end of the forty-five minute set. A ringing in his ears and a slight soreness throughout his body that he suspects won’t be gone till tomorrow evening clings to him as he steps into the fresh night air. Ben wonders how Rey’s able to mosh in heels, is so impressed by it. She held her own besides him, singing along to every word.

Ben gathers Rey into a hug, lifting her and spinning them around till he gets dizzy. Their laughter floats to the moon up above. Her hands remain on his shoulders when Ben sets her down; she looks up at him yearningly through long lashes. Rey brings part of her bottom lip into her mouth, drawing his focus to her pretty lips. 

_I wanna kiss her_ , Ben realizes. 

Instead he asks her if she wants to get food. Ben doesn’t know how to read the quick flash of disappointment in Rey’s eyes, but she agrees.

* * *

Rey insisted on walking through the nearby park, saying there’s a lake there she likes. Ben couldn’t disagree with her, following her through the winding gravel path and further from Uncle Chewie’s food truck. They eat their shish kebabs in silence until they reach a bench on the edge of a decently sized lake. 

“How’d you find this place? I’ve spent a good portion of my life here and I don’t think I’ve ever stepped foot here,” Ben says. He stares at the water, beautifully reflecting the full moon. 

Rey shifts closer to him, looking at the lake as well. Her garbage sits next to her.

“I just like walking, after my first month here I found this spot. It’s quiet and lovely, a good place to just be present,” Rey explains. 

The distance between their bodies shrinks every few minutes. Rey rests her head on his shoulder; Ben wraps an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. Their free hands interlock, resting in the space between them. 

He gets lost in Rey’s eyes again when they both turn away from the water to look at each other. Their lips connect halfway between them. The best part of the whole night, this kiss and this spot...and Rey. 

Ben smiles at her, sees Rey wearing a matching grin. Their foreheads touch and her slim fingers grip the fabric of Ben’s shirt. Holding him to her. As if he’d rather be anywhere else. He gives Rey a quick peck. 

“Do you wanna go on a date sometime?” Ben asks.

“I’m free tomorrow.” Rey quickly replies. She giggles, kiss him again. 

A magical night indeed.

* * *

**LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO GO TO THE UPCOMING SMITHS SHOW ON 5/25. CONTACT BEN SOLO AT THE FOLLOWING ADDRESS.**

**SERIOUS INQUIRIES ONLY**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [Nina](http://valsansretour.tumblr.com/) (meritmut on here) for beta'ing this for me :D
> 
> this is for [Maddy](http://rey-kryze.tumblr.com/) bc she helped me realize that Clever Girl came from jurassic park and that's why they have a raptor as part of their logo. where would i be without that knowledge???
> 
> also i asked my mom how she used to meet new people when she was growing up in the 80s and she said that people would just take out personal ads so i ran with it (she grew up in mexico and i'm not sure if they did that in the states but fuck it)
> 
> please leave a kudo and comment if you like :) come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://punkeraa.tumblr.com/) ~


End file.
